herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mikoto Misaka
Mikoto Misaka a female protagonist from Toaru Kagaku no Railgun & main character from Toaru Majutsu no Index. She is from Tokiwadai Academy. Info on Mikoto Misaka Mikoto has light brown hair with a hair-clip on the right side of her hair and her eyes are the same color as her hair. She is also shown to be insecure about her body, feeling inferior when compared to girls with bigger bust sizes. To most people, she is considered a 'proper lady' (ojou-sama or お嬢様), but in reality, she's short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies and insecurities- a fact few people know of. Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing, and Ruiko Saten and Kazari Uiharu comment on how they are shocked to find that compared to other Level 5's, she doesn't look down on lower-level espers at all. Often times she shows a childish, competitive side and even slight tsundere tendencies along with confused affections when taunted by her rival, Touma. She has a keen sense of justice, demonstrated by her frequent involvement in the crime-fighting body, Judgment, and her resolve is unshakable as shown when she was willing to lose in a fight against the force wrong and save her remaining 9968 sisters (Tree Diagram predicted that she would die in the 128th move). She secretly likes cute things, especially Gekota (a popular frog mascot), and is easily embarrassed. She often goes to Green Mart to read manga for free in her spare time. She's also good at playing the violin and she teaches Uiharu how to play in the Volume 12 of the Light Novel. Though she doesn't admit it, her mother pointed out that Mikoto is bad with House work. Mikoto has been depicted as been quite smart as she was stated to be the 8th ranked student in Tokiwadai, a school that is meant to create world leading talents and thus deals with a very advanced curriculum. Furthermore she as been shown to easily solve problems meant for Kamijou Touma who courses a school grade higher than her, though it should be noted that Kamijou's school doesn't pursue the same Academic excellence that Tokiwadai does. Mikoto is being hit on by delinquents, when Kamijou Touma tries to save the delinquents from her (as he knows who she is and what she can do). This eventually causes her to confront Touma — even unleashing her most powerful attacks at him. Mikoto eventually caused a massive blackout throughout Academy City because of this. Mikoto is in despair and thinks that it's all her fault for the deaths of over 10,000 Misaka clones, which were used for a project to help Accelerator achieve Level 6. One night when she quietly calls for help Toumaarrives with the Sisters project document that he found in her room, demanding to know what the hell she is doing. Mikoto reveals that she has been taking out research facilities in an attempt to stop the experiment and save her sisters, but she failed at her task, because new facilities kept coming out. She is also unable to kill Accelerator and she states that she is going to be quickly killed by him in order to save the remaining Sisters. Touma stands on Mikoto's way to prevent her from killing herself, bur refuses to fight her. However, Mikoto keeps attacking him till he passes out. When she finally clears her mind she tells Touma the location of the next fight scheduled for Accelerator, while she waits on the bridge for him to return. But after a few minutes she rushes over to the battle place trying to save Touma even though she knows she can't win. http://images.wikia.com/to-aru-majutsu-no-index/images/8/83/Misaka_prepared_to_attack.jpgMikoto prepares to fire her Railgun at Accelerator.When she arrives Mikoto prepares to fire her Railgun, but she pauses when she realizes that Accelerator is creating plasma attack by controlling the direction of the wind and collecting it in one place. She figures out that she can counter it by controlling the wind. With the desire to protect Touma, she wakes up Misaka 10032, that Accelerator knocked out earlier, and she gets the remaining clones across the city to change the direction of the wind by controlling the wind turbines. This prevents Accelerator from finishing forming his attack, and when he approaches Mikoto and Misaka 10032 in order to kill them Touma stops him and gives him his "weakest attack". http://images.wikia.com/to-aru-majutsu-no-index/images/5/52/Visiting_touma.jpgMisaka visits Touma at the hospital After everything is over Misaka is seen at the hospital visiting Touma to thank him. Abilities Mikoto's power is known as the Railgun. She chose the ability name herself, naming it after her famous finishing move. Her ability belongs to a type of power users called Electromaster: those who can generate and manipulate electricity. Mikoto is the most powerful Electromaster in Academy City. Her maximum output is known to be 1 billion volts. *'Railgun': Mikoto can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound using her electricity. Her railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 50 meters. *'Lightning Attack Spear': Mikoto has the ability to generate a "spear of lightning" originating from her forehead. *'Powerful Electromagnetic Pulse': Mikoto has the ability to create magnetic pulses that target the organs *Lightning Strike: Mikoto can call down real lightning using her ability regardless of season. This attack was shown powerful enough to cause an city-wide blackout. *'Electromagnetism': Mikoto can use electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. Examples include creating a make-shift shield out of scrap metal, walking on walls and ceilings, as well as attracting iron particles in the ground around her. *'Whip Sword' or Iron Sand Sword: Using her magnetic powers, Mikoto can form a "whip sword" by gathering iron sand, manipulating it into a sword that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling that of a chainsaw. *'Cracking/Hacking': Using her electric powers she can hack any electronic device and bypass normal electronic security measures with ease. She can decode the electronic flow of information, like steal the information from a credit card's magnetic strip, as well as directly process a computer's information in binary. This skill also enables her to perform acts such as erasing herself from security footage in real time or taking control of Academy City's roving security robots. *'Unique Sensory Perception of Electric-type Espers': As an electromaster, Mikoto is of course able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, however, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that normal electromasters are unable to do with their limited power. She takes this ability one step further by analyzing the reflections of the electromagnetic waves she generates, giving her no blind spots. *'Flight': Using formulas similar to those she uses for her Iron Sand sword, Mikoto can fly if she is surrounded by a large amount of atomised water vapor. She manipulated the water vapor it into wings using the static electricity from interactions between particles. By using her electric power to induce electrolysis on a large body of water such as the ocean, she can obtain enough hydrogen and oxygen to use as fuel. *'Defense Against Telepathic Manipulation': Mikoto has been shown to be to immune the effects of telepathic manipulation due to the electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM dispersion field. Video Games Mikoto Misaka appears in a PSP game of Toaru Majutsu No Index fighting game, Mikoto Misaka appears in Toaru Kagaku No Railgun & Cross Venus as a playable character. Trivia *According to the interview on Kazuma Kamachi featured in "Toaru Majutsu no Index no Subete", the author states Mikoto is the one whom he want to choose as his friend among all Index characters. *She is the winner of 2011 ISML Bishoujo tournament *Out of all of the girls to have feelings for Touma, she is the only one yet to call Touma by his name (outside of the PSP video game and possibly in Volume 22 when she "cries" out to him). Category:Important Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Toaru Majutsu No Index Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Atheism Category:Alawites Category:Agressive heroes